


This

by xPhoenix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Breakup Fic, M/M, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhoenix/pseuds/xPhoenix
Summary: “I’m sorry, Tony.”“No you’re not.”





	This

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me to write a Steve/Tony breakup ficlet, so I wrote a Steve/Tony breakup ficlet. Enjoy!

“We can’t go on like this, Tony.”

“Yeah. Yep. Definitely.”

“We don’t agree on anything, and that’s not healthy in a relationship.”

“Yeah, we don’t have good chemistry, blah, blah, blah. I get it, Steve, you just don’t want to be with me anymore, and you’re just making up excuses. That’s okay, I’ve done it before myself. Truly the easiest way out. Just tell me, what’s the real reason? Is it because your war boyfriend is back?” 

“Tony-“ 

“I don’t blame you, Barnes is pretty hot.“

“It’s not because of Bucky, Tony!” 

Tony was silent for a minute. “Then what is it?” 

“This!” 

“What?” 

“This! You! Just—“

“Am I not as dateable as I seem? Because I’ve heard that before.”

“Tony.” 

“What.”

“Just listen to me for a second, okay?” Steve took a deep breath. “This isn’t about you, this isn’t about Bucky. It’s about everyone else.”

“Why are you letting other people influence your opinions of me?” Tony shook his head. “You keep changing what you’re trying to say. I’m a businessman, Steve. I’ve learned how to tell if someone is lying, or deflecting, or simply not telling the whole truth.” 

Steve was silent.

“You know, I was just about to break up with you. I just can’t tolerate this anymore.”

“This?” 

“Your constant lying.”

Steve looked down, unable to meet Tony’s eyes.

“I lived with it at the beginning. I thought you would get better eventually, and you would grow to finally trust me. I guess I was wrong.” 

“I’m sorry, Tony.” 

“No, you’re not.” Tony sighed. “Goodbye, Rogers. Someone will be waiting to help you relocate your things.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
